


J’ai envie de toi (I Want You)

by redshu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: There are just some things Zhengting couldn't resist.





	J’ai envie de toi (I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to let this off my chest. 
> 
> Zhengting uploaded nine selfies yesterday and I'm still not over it XD

He is pressed firmly against the wall, neck bending backwards and scraping his head against the minute imperfections on the wall, his hair sliding against the wallpaper and falling loosely onto his face.

 

He couldn’t care less.

 

The room is red with black velvet curtains rubbing against his skin, it’s smooth besides the friction it creates. Thumb tracing the soft dark texture till he crumples a mess and presses it into a fist as he lets out the waiting moan.

 

Ticklish hot breaths against his skin, the way it hits his curves and crevices.

 

Behind his ear, how the teeth pulls and _bites_ onto the earring stuck onto his cartilage, _it’s teeth against metal and teeth wins._ It’s wet and sticky but the feeling courses through his skin when he feels a scrape against his jaw, kissing down his jawline riding onto his heightened feeling of pleasure.

 

His heart pumping a thousand miles an hour, he holds his breath with the press of body against his; there isn’t any much space to begin with, the thigh held up is pressing against his tight crotch occasionally rubbing and it’s the friction he needs.

 

He bites on his lip when he feels a particular long nip onto his collarbone, he clutches the cloth tightly with the huge warm hands tracing and holding the small of his back, sending shivers down his spine.

 

It’s caressing and overwhelming all the same, he worries about the bruise that will form with the graze of teeth against his skin right at the same time, he feels the hands dip into his jeans and squeezing his butt.

 

He throws his head back when it’s painful and long and hot on chest and breathes heavily to the bite a representation of passion that burns between them. He moans loud enough knowing that the neighbouring room could hear it, but it was out of his control regardless.

 

His belt is uncomfortably holding up his pants, it’s strained and _tight_. He bends towards the warm touch behind him but yet shifts again to raise his front and reach for the friction he was yearning, spreading his legs wider and rubbing faster to the pressure he could reach for, it’s good and he couldn’t help the relieved smile building up on his face.

 

When Yanjun was done with building that piece of strawberry on his collar, it’s raw and red but nonetheless _beautiful, just like how Zhengting is._

 

Zhengting is doe-eyed and red lipstick and messy hair, Yanjun is handsome, handsome, and _more handsome._ Especially when he smiles, the dimples show and that’s why Zhengting was caught staring for more than a few seconds.

 

Zhengting gasps to the cool touch against his burning erection, it’s three seconds in before he realised his belt being undone. His pants sink down a little and it barely rubs against his dick, still he couldn’t control the gasp that escaped his lips.

 

He wished he could rub off that smirk on Yanjun’s face, but Yanjun grows more smug with his huge hands cupping his cock and _rubbing him well_ , Zhengting leans against the wall for support as he suffered in this torturous pleasure.

 

His lips meet urgent, teasing ones; Yanjun seems to be the one to play push and pull, but at the same time it seems like he was the one who couldn’t wait. Nonetheless, Zhengting plays along with his antics, the fact that he couldn’t count the times he had pulled onto Yanjun’s bottom lip urging him to quicken his pace says it all.

 

Yanjun managed to fit a hand into that tight ass pants, _Zhengting was amazed_ , but of course, Yanjun could have been a magician anyway; _when was the button undone and when was the zipper pulled down, Zhengting wasn’t sure anymore._

 

He’s almost there but he almost isn’t; Zhengting is slowly sinking into the irreversible pit of _want_ , of _need_ , his vision fogging up and he _knows_ what he needs. Setting his eyes on the huge tent in Yanjun’s pants, he decides that’s what he needs to do.

 

He shifts his lips away and drops onto his knees, below him _it_ looks huge but in front of his eyes it looks _overwhelming_ , his breath hitches to the snark giggle coming from above him.

 

_“Like what you see?”_

 

It’s flirty and it sends butterflies to his stomach and makes his knees jelly. He isn’t sure if he was more nervous about _the size_ in his mouth, or merely the thought of _it_ in his mind. Perhaps, he had thought even further.

 

He attempts to tease just like how Yanjun had done to him earlier, _toying with him would have been such a joy,_ but Yanjun was commanding, announcing every single instruction like he has to follow.

 

“Come on, pull it down for me.”

 

“Yes, great, you think your mouth can fit? _Go on, try it._ ”

 

“ _Good boy, now let me fuck your throat like how your filthy little ass can take me in later._ You can do this much right?”

 

He listens.

 

It’s choking and burning _and it sends tears to his eyes_ , still the fingers are entangled in his hair and controlling his movement, he doesn’t have much say in this.

 

At a pace that Yanjun himself decides, grunting to his enjoyment and Zhengting follows _, its music to his ears_ and it’s tough but he wants _it_ too.

 

It’s burning in between his legs when he squats so he reaches his free hand towards his pants and palms his erection like what he knew, _fuck it feels too good_ and mixing up the feelings in his mouth and on his body, he imagines taking the dick for real, _he could fly to heaven with this._

The sensations forming a tight knot in his stomach and igniting a moan from his throat, Yanjun’s dick is hitting a whole mess _there_ while his mind swims in the comfort of masturbation and excitement of anticipation. _He knows he’s close, but so does Yanjun._

 

When he gets pulled up to his feet, he isn’t sure if it’s saliva or precum dripping from the side of his mouth but _it doesn’t matter_ because he feels lips that fit nicely pressing against his, tongue pushing in eagerly and lapping up whatever remains he had just tasted earlier.

 

It’s passion and red and _fire_ , it burns through his entire being and ignites his senses with every touch of his skin.

 

He gets pulled by the wrist to the bed, the sheets are white and _clean as purity_ , his mind nowhere near there.

 

There’s a bottle of lube by the table and Yanjun takes it and _uses it well_ , squeezing excess and reaching for Zhengting and slowly fingers his asshole.

 

Zhengting is bent over the table with a puckered pretty ass, there’s one finger in and _he’s whining_. It pushes in out _, in out_ in a pace that he was used to, but this finger was foreign and _different_ , better than anything he knew.

 

He feels a second finger in and he screams to the fullness, yet not letting it overwhelm him as compared to the eager dick awaiting him from behind. He spreads his legs wider to the thought, only to find Yanjun curling his fingers in and speeding up his thrusts.

 

He curses loudly when it hits the golden spot, it’s numbing and _pleasurable_ and he finds himself collapsing to every quick hit, yet Yanjun’s other hand is holding onto his body firmly and he doesn’t fall _just yet_.

 

It hurts but it feels _just too good_. Yanjun inserts a third finger that is thrusting into him at light speed, he moans to the touch and receives another instruction which he knows he will follow.

 

_“Good boy, you can take three fingers in which means you can take my dick as well right? I’m sure you know that I’m much thicker than what you have now.”_

 

Of course, he knows.

 

It’s cool air against his hole when Yanjun removes his fingers, it’s the crinkling of aluminium and stretch of latex that reminds him the need for safe sex, but nothing is safe when the being in front of him is _sexy as hell_.

 

 _He_ is smearing a reasonable amount of lube onto his dick, Zhengting couldn’t help but stare long enough for Yanjun to realise.

 

“Turn to the front, _baby_.”

 

He feels soft lips against his vertebrae, shivering to the soft grazes along his back and light fingers caressing his abs, _it’s hard against his butt_ , there’s friction but Yanjun doesn’t give him what he wants immediately.

 

_Still, the wait was long for the both of them,_

 

Yanjun is groaning to Zhengting’s moan, teasing with as he grinds but yet _he wants it just right now,_ Zhengting presses his butt tightly around the shaft and rubs against it _rough_ , it sends the both of them a signal that they need to start.

 

It’s a sudden thrust before Zhengting registers the dick aligned against his asshole, it pushes into him _quick and desperate_ , perhaps just like how they were feeling now.

 

It doesn’t stop increasing its speed and so does the kisses along his back, _suddenly it hits him_ , he is too close to release and cries out in pleasure.

 

It’s warm hands around his dick that rubs him left, right, centre, his mouth agape to allow the pressing moans to escape freely, further fueled by the grunts of urgency trying to push them to release.

 

When he comes, it’s streaks of white against the pale sheets, while he pants and rocks his hips to ride his release there is a sudden surge of warmth in his asshole filling him up when Yanjun comes too.

 

Sex with Yanjun was too good for him to reject a certain round two.

 

There’s a loud ringing beside the bed and he picks up the phone, his boyfriend’s name shows up on the call register but he ends the call with a simple press, it’s a huge smile as he kisses Yanjun _again and again_ while being carried towards the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is Zhengting's actual boyfriend? You guys shall guess XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
